Turret and cam operated apparatuses are well known in the art, primarily in the food processing industry. The existing turret and cam operated apparatuseses are special purpose machines; for example, a bottling machine that delivers a specific quantity of fluid into a bottle. The design of the existing turret and cam operated apparatuses inhibits the changing of cams, thus inhibiting the change of use of the apparatus. That is why the existing apparatuses are special purpose machines. Further, continuous rotary machines are difficult to tool and maintain because of their common center shaft suspension. It is the cams that enable a mechanical function or process to occur. Therefore, if the cams could be readily changed, that which was a special purpose apparatus would now be a multi-purpose apparatus. Further, the ability to change cams would enable one machine to process various sizes or quantities of the same product.
There is a need, if not a demand, for a Continuous Rotary Assembly Apparatus that enables the cams to be easily and readily changed; said cams directly or indirectly being responsible for a mechanical action or inaction. If the cams could be changed, one machine could be used to produce a product of different sizes or fill a container with different quantities of product. The ability to use an apparatus for multiple purposes significantly reduces the investment a company would have to make in purchasing a machine for every purpose. The reduction in investment for special purpose machines directly relates to a company's profit structure. In other words, an apparatus that can be used as a bottling machine and canning machine simply by changing cams reduces the investment of a company by one machine. This saves money; hence resulting in larger profits.
I am not aware of any Continuous Rotary and Work Process Apparatuses that permit the changing of cams enabling the apparatus to perform a different process or mechanical function. The existing apparatuses are primarily for special purposes having internal cam operating systems that cannot be changed to enable said apparatus to perform a different function.
My Continuous Rotary and Work Process Apparatus incorporates a totally new design having an internal cam structure positioned within the annulus of an annular turret; said cam structure enabling a multiplicity of mechanical actions or functions to occur. My multi-purpose apparatus will substantially reduce the number of special purpose machines a company would have to purchase; thus substantially increasing the company's profit position.